Sora ni Utaeba
に えば |romaji = Sora ni Utaeba |artist = |type = Opening |release date = September 6, 2017 |op/ed number = 3 |starting episode = Episode 27 |ending episode = Episode 38 |previous = Peace Sign |next = Odd Future }} に えば|Sora ni Utaeba}} is the third opening theme of ''My Hero Academia'' anime adaptation. It is performed by . Single Track List # # # # # Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 虚実を切り裂いて　蒼天を仰いで　飛び立った永久 空に歌えば　後悔も否応無く 必然　必然　なるべくしてなる未来だ　それ故、足掻け 蜃気楼　涙の川を漕ぎ出して　幾星霜 さよなら　行かざるを得ない　何を失ったとて 忘れない　悔しさも　屈辱も 胸に飾って 虚実を切り裂いて　蒼天を仰いで　飛び立った永久 空に歌えば　後悔も否応無く 必然　必然　断ち切るには眩し過ぎた　未来へ、足掻け |-|Rōmaji= Kyojitsu wo kirisaite Souten wo aoide Tobitatta tokoshie Sora ni utaeba Koukai mo iyaounaku Hitsuzen Hitsuzen Narubekushite naru mirai da Sore yue, agake Shinkirou Namida no kawa wo Kogidashite ikuseisou Sayonara Yukazaru wo enai Nani wo ushinatta tote Wasurenai kuyashisa mo kutsujoku mo Mune ni kazatte Kyojitsu wo kirisaite Souten wo aoide Tobitatta tokoshie Sora ni utaeba Koukai mo iyaounaku Hitsuzen Hitsuzen Tachikiru ni wa mabushisugita Mirai e, agake |-| English= Breaking through deception See the blue sky Eternity has flown away If I sing to the sky I have no chance to deny regrets Inevitable Inevitable The future is determined So rebel against it Mirages I've paddled through the river of tears For a long time Good-bye I have to go No matter what I will lose Never forget my chagrin and humiliation I'll decorate my heart with them Breaking through deception See the blue sky Eternity has flown away If I sing to the sky I have no chance to deny regrets Inevitable Inevitable The future is too bright to be abandoned So rebel against it TV Size Romanji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment Full Version Rōmaji= kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie sora ni utaeba koukai mo iyaou naku hitsuzen hitsuzen narubeku shite naru mirai da sore yue, agake shinkirou namida no kawa o kogidashite ikuseisou sayonara yukazaru o enai nani o ushinatta to te wasurenai kuyashisa mo kutsujoku mo mune ni kazatte kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie sora ni utaeba koukai mo iyaou naku hitsuzen hitsuzen tachikiru ni wa mabushi sugita mirai e, agake hito o kizutsukezu ni wa honkai wa togerarezu ushinatte kamawanai to omoeru risou ga michishirube warau nara waratte yo choushou mo michidzure ni shite ano hi no kimi no koe iitakatta koto ienakatta koto sora ni utaeba koukai o furikitte hitsuzen hitsuzen nagedasu ni wa seoisugita sore yue, agake kunou wa ichijin no shuuu to narite ikasu mono ka to ashi ni sugaru choushou no deinei amagumo ni yuuei kakuri sareta sora hobaku sareta kuragari kara no tousou tsukanda mono wa sugu ni surinuketa shinjita mono wa akkenaku sugisatta sore demo sorera ga nokoshite itta kono nukumi dake de kono jinsei wa ikiru ni atai suru shitsui no dakuryuu o nukete donten kara sasu ichijou no hikari sono toki, sude ni mou ame wa agatteita kyojitsu o kirisaite souten o aoide tobitatta tokoshie sora ni utaeba ano hi nanika sakendeta kimi no koe iitakatta koto ienakatta koto sora ni utaeba koukai mo tsuredatte hitsuzen hitsuzen owarasu ni wa nakushisugita sore yue, agake yuugen yuugen nokori wazuka na mirai da sore yue, agake |-| English= Cutting through falsehood to gaze upon the blue sky, eternity is in flight! Singin' to the sky, even regrets won't stand a chance! It's inevitable, it's inevitable: A future we achieve with all our might. So keep up the fight! Seeking a mirage, we've paddled a river of tears. Much time has passed. But farewell, we have to move on now. No matter what we lose in the process. We'll use our unforgettable frustration and humiliation To decorate our hearts! Cutting through falsehood to gaze upon the blue sky, eternity is in flight! Singin' to the sky, even regrets won't stand a chance! It's inevitable, it's inevitable: The future was too bright to abandon. So keep up the fight! Our most precious desires can't be obtained without hurting others. We follow an ideal that allows us to accept those losses. If you're going to laugh, go right ahead! Your sneers will go down along with us! Your voice that day: things you wanted to say and things you couldn't. Singin' to the sky, we'll shake free from our regrets! It's inevitable, it's inevitable: We took on too much to throw it all away. So keep up the fight! Hardships gather to form a downpour. Sneers and sludge gather around our feet, threatening to hold us back. Rain clouds are in confinement: an isolated sky. We escape from the arrested darkness. The things we grasped slipped through our arms right away. The things we believed in departed without warning. But with just the warmth each left behind, our lives became something worth living. As we emerge from the muddy stream of despair, a single ray of light pierces through the cloudy sky. By that time, the rain had already lifted. Cutting through falsehood to gaze upon the blue sky, eternity is in flight! Singin' to the sky, Your voice was screaming something that day: things you wanted to say and things you couldn't. Singin' to the sky, we'll take even our regrets along. It's inevitable, it's inevitable: We lost too much to put an end to it here. So keep up the fight! They're finite, they're finite: We have precious few futures left. So keep up the fight! |-| Kanji= 虚実を切り裂いて　 蒼天を仰いで　 飛び立った永久 空に歌えば　 後悔も否応無く 必然　 必然　 なるべくしてなる未来だ　 それ故、 足掻け 蜃気楼　 涙の川を漕ぎ出して　 幾星霜 さよなら　 行かざるを得ない　 何を失ったとて 忘れない　 悔しさも　 屈辱も　 胸に飾って 虚実を切り裂いて　 蒼天を仰いで　 飛び立った永久 空に歌えば　 後悔も否応無く 必然　 必然　 断ち切るには眩し過ぎた　 未来へ、 足掻け 人を傷つけずには　 本懐は遂げられず 失って構わないと思える　 理想が道しるべ 笑うなら　 笑ってよ　 嘲笑も 道連れにして あの日の君の声　 言いたかった事　 言えなかった事 空に歌えば　 後悔を振り切って 必然　 必然　 投げ出すには背負いすぎた　 それ故、 足掻け 苦悩は一陣の驟雨となりて　 行かすものかと足にすがる嘲笑の泥濘 雨雲に幽閉　 隔離された空　 捕縛された暗がりからの逃走 掴んだものはすぐにすり抜けた　 信じたものは呆気なく過ぎ去った それでも、 それらが残していった、 この温みだけで　 この人生は生きるに値する 失意の濁流を抜けて　 曇天から射す一条の光 その時、 既にもう　 雨は上がっていた 虚実を切り裂いて　 蒼天を仰いで　 飛び立った永久 空に歌えば あの日なにか叫んでた君の声　 言いたかった事　 言えなかった事 空に歌えば　 後悔も連れ立って 必然　 必然　 終わらすには失くしすぎた　 それ故、 足掻け 有限　 有限　 残り僅かな未来だ　 それ故、 足掻け Trivia *This is only opening featuring furigana in the lyrics. Watch Now References Site Navigation pl:Sora ni Utaeba es:Sora ni Utaeba ru:Sora ni Utaeba Category:Music Category:Season 2 03